


My Friend Sally-Anne

by Flannel_and_Autism



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Gen, Poetry, Social Anxiety, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannel_and_Autism/pseuds/Flannel_and_Autism
Summary: My friend Sally-Anne always looks out for my best interests.





	My Friend Sally-Anne

Sally-Anne is my best friend  
She always has my back  
And when I make a stupid choice  
She sets me back on track

Sally-Anne gets really mad  
And sometimes can be cruel  
But I know she's only angry  
Because I break the rules

Sally-Anne has been my friend  
For such a long, long time  
She found me when I felt despair  
In the worst part of my life

Bullies stalked me everywhere  
They followed me through school  
And said they would leave me alone  
If I learned to be "cool"

Sally-Anne saw my mistakes  
Before the bullies could  
But never told me cruelly  
Just like they always would

And every foolish, dumb mistake  
She'd teach me how to fix  
I steered clear of the bullies' wrath  
Thanks to her clever tricks

And then I finally changed schools  
And left the bullies behind  
But Sally-Anne still gives me advice  
In the back of my mind

Sally-Anne will keep me safe  
And always be my friend  
And our friendship will never break  
No matter how it bends

I want to go enjoy myself  
To go out of my comfort zone  
But Sally-Anne pulls me right back  
So I won't be alone

Sally-Anne always knows best  
She's wiser than I am  
She spots a stupid, foolish choice  
Before I ever can

Sometimes I don't listen  
To what Sally-Anne tells me  
When I decide enjoyment's  
More important than safety

So I ignore my friend's advice  
And everything goes well  
But later on, she talks to me,  
And my brain turns to hell

She tells me I was stupid  
My decision wasn't right  
And everybody hates me  
She scolds me for the whole night

I know she's looking out for me  
And only wants me safe  
But if I can't enjoy myself  
The effort's quite a waste

Sometimes Sally-Anne freaks out  
And I must make the choice  
But while she's screaming in my head  
I just can't find my voice

I say all the wrong things  
And end up looking like a fool  
But when the conversation's over  
Sally-Anne regains her cool

She yells at me throughout the day  
And well into the night  
But really I just want her gone  
And that's the first time we fight

"You said all of the wrong things  
And you've caused me so much fear!"  
"But how was I to concentrate  
With you screaming in my ear?!"

Sally-Anne is my best friend  
We'll always be together  
But sometimes I can't help but think  
Without her would be better

I want to be a performer  
Want to sing out on a stage  
But if I even suggest the idea  
Sally-Anne responds with rage

I'm sick of missing out on things  
Because of Sally-Anne  
She says I cannot do things  
When I know deep down I can

Sally-Anne just wants me safe  
So she stays in my head  
But I can't help but notice  
That she's hurting me instead

I try not to listen  
To Sally-Anne anymore  
And that way she can't harm me  
Like she always did before

Sally-Anne is not my friend  
Although she lives with me  
I don't rely on her advice  
And finally, I'm free

 

 


End file.
